Desiree Drake
⮜ Callie Carrion Eris Earhart ⮞ Desiree Drake is a 17-year-old girl and the fifth member of the ABC Mews. Despite her associated letter coming before her friend, Eris Earhart's, she is recruited after her. Desiree is a somewhat lazy and relaxed girl who loves sweets, especially donuts. |-|Normal= |-|Mew= __TOC__ About : Desiree grew up in a pretty average household and is currently a high school senior. Despite excelling in her school grades and being involved in extracurricular sports like soccer, she is actually very lazy at times and prefers a good nap to anything else. There are times where she gets excited, but it is usually over food and sweets! : Desiree is very open-minded and kind to others, though she tends to sleep things off and be late for important events quite often because she does not keep track of time. She loves soccer and reading but often falls asleep with books on her face or sits on the bench during soccer practice to nap when she isn’t in play. : Desiree is close friends with Eris Earhart, whom she met at a bookstore in town when she was a freshman in high school. They bonded over donuts and coffee at Desiree’s favorite shop and kept in touch after Eris left town to go to college, as she was older than her by a few years. : Desiree likes donuts, soccer, books about grand and imaginative adventures, and acoustic music. Becoming a Mew : Desiree's Wish : Desiree was well aware that she was not progressing the way she wanted to in her education as far as academic subjects were concerned—she liked a variety of things, but had no major passions beyond her love of baked goods, reading, and soccer. She didn’t want to take any of her interests as career paths, but sought to find a passion for herself to motivate her. She often spent her time sleeping during the day when she wasn’t busy and would do whatever she wanted for fun at night, but Desiree was unsure whether she could continue doing things this way after she graduated. : When the shooting star passed by one night, Desiree had been sitting on her windowsill, staring outside and trying to think of things that could interest her. She made a wish to find a passion for herself, something that she could pursue as a career or a future project that could help her succeed in life. She hadn’t been decisive on continuing soccer after high school and didn’t want to make reading a job, so she wished for something new to guide her purpose in life. : Joining The ABC Mews : After the star’s light transformed her into a Mew, Desiree, much like Eris, was astonished yet equally enthralled. She took her gift as a personal sign to try helping others, so Desiree began spending her nights going around and protecting and helping people in need. : After a short while of being a Mew, Desiree was contacted by Eris and realized that she was also transformed by the star. Both girls spoke for a while about their Mew forms before Eris eventually mentioned that she met three other girls who had become Mews and were looking for other Mews to join their team. Desiree obliged and offered to have them come meet with her, and so she was introduced to Aisha, Beth, and Callie. : Contribution : While her long nights led to her sleeping more often during the day, Desiree enjoyed helping others enough to start volunteering at lots of different places to help people in other ways, including shelters, elderly homes, and relief centers. : Now, she has become more active in her community (and will occasionally buy donuts for those she works with!). After meeting the main trio, she is more motivated to continue doing what she does. She sometimes will interact with others in the group chat to help them out if they’re having trouble, and will recommend reading material to them if they are interested. Mew Form : ABC Weapon D.png ABC Mew Mark D.png Garden Dormouse.jpg Chocolate Donut.jpg Sugardust (AnnikaDoll).png : Desiree is associated with the letter D''' and becomes '''Mew Doting. She has a mostly brown color scheme with various shades of the color. Her outfit consists of puffy bloomer shorts, white flat shoes and tea gloves, and a dormouse’s ears and tail. Her hair is chocolate-tipped and topped with sprinkles the same colors as her Mew Mark. She has the DNA of a Dormouse '''and can see in the dark, climb adeptly, and hear well like the animal can. Her associated food is '''Donuts '''and her instrument is a '''Dahu. : As a Mew, Desiree fights with the power of Dust '''made of sugar. Her weapon is the '''Dessert Darts which are decorated with little chocolate donuts on the tops, and she attacks with Ribbon Delicious Dust, in which she summons a cloud of sugardust to hide in, either to make a getaway or to make a surprise attack. Desiree’s Mew Mark is Donut sprinkles—on the back of her hand, there are four multi-color sprinkles. Username : On the ABC Mew Messenger, Desiree’s username is DustyDope and she types in the same brown color as her Mewfit. She tends to write short brief sentences and uses a lot of abbreviations to save time, replying with “k”, “lol”, or other abbreviated responses constantly. She sometimes doesn’t contribute to a conversation at all if she’s in one of her sleepy moods, but will absolutely talk forever if she is engaged enough in a topic. Relationships : Main *'Aisha Avida': Aisha, like Desiree's friend Eris, is very motivating to Desiree. She enjoys her spirit and finds Aisha to be a good friend to help her figure out how to do things. Periodically, they will have discussions together about the projects they’re working on, Aisha mentioning her programming and Desiree disclosing a book she’s really into at the moment or an organization she worked with. *'Beth Blake': Desiree is comfortable with Beth, resonating with her more relaxed and distant personality. Both girls She likes to chat with her about her art pieces and is perplexed at how they are made. She will sometimes nerd out with her over books, as she recommends them to Beth periodically. *'Callie Carrion': Desiree is astounded by Callie’s ability to be so energetic, but is happy for her and enjoys seeing her excitedly talk about things. They will occasionally bond over different stories that have been adapted to theater, as Desiree reads quite a lot and is fond of adventurous or grand stories, and Callie is a fan of performance arts. : Other *'Eris Earhart': Unlike Desiree, Eris is far more go-getting and uppity, knowing exactly what she wants and how to get it. Eris often does her best to motivate Desiree and help her through her struggles, something Desiree is grateful for. The two hardly see each other because Eris is in college elsewhere, though they keep in regular contact and are close friends. While in the messenger, the two will have lots of conversations together, some which are so long and in succession that they are sometimes reminded to message each other rather than the group chat in order to keep it clear for other messages! :(To be edited) Trivia *Before Desiree's name was finalized, she was going to be named Debbie or Dhalia. Category:Mew Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Brown Mews Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Weapon Users: Food Category:Weapon Users: Darts Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities